The Clinical Core has been reorganized in order to broaden its mission, namely, to create a vigorous multidisciplinary clinical program in order to promote research in dementia. The Clinical Core will provide excellent clinical evaluation, treatment, and collaborative management of all patients and controls, as well as documentation of these activities. It will fulfill this mission through achieving 11 aims: 1) integrate and coordinate existing clinical resources; 2) establish and maintain evaluation and documentation standards; 3) create and maintain a registry; 4) broaden the demographic characteristics of subjects enrolled; 5) create, maintain, and use a high quality analyzable database; 6) design and support new clinical initiatives; 7) assist in development and implementation of multi-center studies; 8) enroll patients wand controls in post-mortem studies; 9) enroll patients and controls in clinical studies; 10) meet regularly with faculty of the neuropathology Core; 11) provide a clinical education resource for trainees. In these ways the Core will enhance current research activities, foster current strengths, and assist in the development of new research areas to complement existing strengths.